Hanging
by Mello's-secret-lover
Summary: Wesker/Chris.


**Title: Hanging **

**Inspiration: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse**

**Written for one pain in Chris's ass. A great Friend. A wonderful Wesker. My Wesker 3 **

_**Desperate for changing **_

_**Starving for truth **_

_**I'm closer to where I started **_

_**Chasing after you **_

Chris growled softly standing face to face with the man he had 'killed' so many times. His hands shook violently with anger. How was it possible that the shaded Monster was alive? Rockets to the face, Super-human or not, you don't just walk away from that. He didn't back away from the former Captain.

Wesker was amused. Redfield was so obviously confused and angry. There was nothing better than this confrontation. He smirked and a low chuckle escaped his lips. Behind the shaded lenses, Wesker was staring into the others face. This was priceless

"So, I take it you missed me?" Wesker hissed softly

"Burn. In. Hell. It's where you belong" Chris ground out in return.

"I think you're hiding a bit of relief. Remembering the past? Glad that I can once again grace you with my presence?" Wesker smirked

_**I'm falling even more in love with you **_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto **_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move **_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you **_

Chris suddenly stood silent. His mind began to wander back. Further and further. Back to S.T.A.R.S., the mansion, Rockfort, Russia, The Spencer Estate and Africa. He shuddered. In all of those, painful memories of betrayal. Betrayal and lust. Lust and love. He stayed silent as the memories kept hitting him.

Wesker watched him intently. He smirked and saw the different emotions in the young one's eyes. A soft sigh of boredom but he didn't say a word.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking **_

_**Completely incomplete **_

_**I'll take your invitation **_

_**You take all of me now... **_

"_I…I don't understand!" Chris cried before Wesker's mouth covered his again. This. The first real kiss. _

"_Wesker!" The terrified cry left Chris's mouth as the giant sexless creature impaled his traitorous captain. He stared at the body, almost in tears before running off realizing the tyrant wasn't going to just leave him be. _

"_Hello Christopher" Wesker's voice sent chills down his spine. Here he was. Reliving Rockfort in his mind. He was pinned to the wall by his throat. Looking down all he could see was that devilish grin. _

"_We..Wesker!" Chris managed to choke out, frantically clawing at Wesker's fingers. _

"_Chris, It seems our fates are forever intertwined" Wesker hissed to him. Russia. _

"_Lets finish this. Once and for all." The chilling words filled the air of the room. Wesker held Chris by the throat, high above the ground. This was right before Jill's heroine move._

"_Playtime is over. How fortunate for you" Another empty phrase of hatred. _

_**I'm falling even more in love with you **_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move **_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you **_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know **_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go **_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into **_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you **_

Wesker's chuckle brought Chris back to reality,

"Why Wesker! Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Chris hissed

Wesker smirked "I couldn't allow you to just sit and fantasize about me. There is a reason I'm here"

"Yeah Why," Chris felt like he might cry "Why are you here?"

"It's quite simple" The words echoed slightly in the empty alley. "I believe there are a few words left unsaid."

Chris stared at him, puzzled. He didn't get it. How could Wesker just come because words were left unsaid?

_**There's nothing else to lose **_

_**There's nothing else to find **_

_**There's nothing in the world **_

_**That can change my mind **_

_**There is nothing else **_

Wesker sighed deeply. "Christopher. You're mine. I told you that forever ago and I don't think you listened. I may hate you but whether you like it or not you're mine."

Chris's jaw dropped. Wesker came to tell him that? "I am not"

"But you are, Redfield, what is there to lose?"

"Wesker! I can't stand you"

"That," he chuckled "Isn't an answer"

"I…I would have to pick between you or my friends! They mean more!" Chris shouted

"Are you sure?" Wesker smirked "Last chance Chris."

_**Desperate for changing **_

_**Starving for truth **_

_**I'm closer to where I started **_

_**Chasing after you... **_

_**I'm falling even more in love with you **_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto **_

The question floated through his mind. He had to answer but who could he choose?

"You…Wesker, I've chased you down. I've tried to kill you but all I ever wanted to know was if you were okay. Every time I thought you were dead, I became a Wreck. I love you.." Chris didn't mean to let those last three words slip.

Wesker smirked at him "Christopher, that's sweet. Really touching."

"I'm serious. Wesker, every time I see you, every time I feel you I fall even more in love"

An amused smirk set to Wesker's thin lips. "I know"

_**I'm standing here until you make me move **_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you **_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know **_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go **_

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into **_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you **_


End file.
